


of all the stars in the sky, you see me

by Miah_Kat



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Bilingual Character(s), Fluff, Gen, Pet Names, Pre-Slash, except killua doesn’t realize it’s a pet name lol, set during their visit to Whale Island
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24207928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miah_Kat/pseuds/Miah_Kat
Summary: “Does it bother you?” Gon asks, tilting his head to pin Killua with a wide-eyed look. His tone is genuinely concerned as he assures, “I can stop if you don’t like it.”No, is his immediate reaction and, to his continued mortification, his mouth blurts it out without his permission. He shoves his hands in his pockets, ducking his chin to glare at the dirt as he mutters, “I mean, I don’t…mind it.” He glances back up at his friend through his fringe to find a delighted smile aimed his way, wide and bright and captivating. His heart leaps in his chest at the sight.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 45
Kudos: 499





	of all the stars in the sky, you see me

**Author's Note:**

> hey lovelies, hope you're all doing well during quarantine! have some killugon fluff to help pass the time ❤
> 
> idk what this is really except that it started because i wanted Gon to give Killua a pet name and i wanted to practice world-building lol. the hxh universe appears pretty diverse so it seems obvious to me that there must be different cultures/languages. i figure there's likely a universal language that everyone learns but that most people are at the very least bilingual.
> 
> so yeah, hope you enjoy!! ✨

They’ve been on Whale Island for just over a week when Aunt Mito announces that there’s a festival planned in honor of Gon’s return.

“Eh? For me?” Gon asks with wide-eyed surprise, pausing in his task of setting the table for lunch. Killua stops halfway in handing him another plate to focus on Aunt Mito as she answers, “Yes. Everyone is happy you’re home, Gon.”

She means _happy you made it back safe_ but disguises it in softer words. Killua wonders about it, if it’s an effort to spare Gon’s pride or a way to make herself feel more comfortable with her worry of him. He doesn’t really get it but he supposes his basis for what’s considered dangerous or safe for kids his age is pretty skewed. It’s probably not normal in most places for twelve-year-olds to embark on their own, especially for something like the Hunter exam, even if Gon’s dad had done it over two decades ago. Ging seems to be an exception in most ways, Killua is finding, but then again Gon’s pretty exceptional himself so he doesn’t think Aunt Mito has anything to worry about.

Gon’s soft “oh” in response draws Killua’s attention back to the conversation. His friend’s cheeks are flushed a little at the sentiment as he says, “They don’t have to go to all that trouble just for me.” He rubs the back of his neck like he’s embarrassed but his tawny eyes are pleased regardless. Killua can tell he’s already excited by the way he’s shuffling on his feet.

“You know how they are,” is Aunt Mito’s fond reply, a smile tilting her lips. “It’s scheduled for the end of the week, weather permitting.” Abe enters the kitchen then with fresh vegetables from the garden out back and they leave it at that to resume lunch preparations.

Killua thought the week would drag on with something so interesting to look forward to but it turns out to be the opposite. The days fly by in a whirlwind of activity. Gon is extra diligent in his chores, whispering conspiratorially that Aunt Mito may threaten to change her mind about the festival if he slacks off, and Killua insists on helping with them despite her protests that he’s their guest. When they’re not helping around the house, Gon’s showing him all around the island, never passing up an opportunity to teach him something new, be it fishing or how to find the best seashells in the shallows of the many coves hidden within the surrounding cliffs. Before he realizes it, it’s the evening of the festival.

Gon’s excitement is almost tangible and definitely contagious—he’s practically bouncing off the walls as he waits for Aunt Mito’s permission for them to leave. She keeps them there longer on purpose judging by the smirk on her lips as she lectures them on behaving properly and reminding them of their curfew—something Killua raises his brows at because her son is a _Hunter_ , what’s coming home before midnight going to matter when he can beat up just about anything that might threaten them in the night?—until finally Gon whines an impatient ‘ _A’ama_ ’ and she waves them off with a laugh. Gon wastes no time grabbing him by the wrist to haul them out of the house and run full-tilt down the hill towards the port town. He lets go only to flash a competitive grin which initiates a race through the woods until they’re skidding into town, hardly winded.

They’re barely within town limits when one of the villagers spots them. He waves them over with a wide, gap-toothed grin that Gon returns easily as he jogs over with a customary greeting in their native language, D’Nalsi. Killua hangs back as the man starts up a conversation that seems to be the typical “how have you been?” after someone’s long absence. Gon doesn’t seem to mind the small talk; he eagerly responds with grand hand gestures as his words flow even faster than usual in that lilting dialect of his home. At one point the man glances at Killua, a friendly crinkle to his eyes, before he’s shooing them away with directions for where the festival is being held.

Gon thanks him and waves goodbye as he grasps Killua’s wrist again to lead them towards their destination which turns out to be the town square. Killua can’t help but stare in awe; it’s decorated beautifully with a mass of lanterns and flowers, confetti already littering the cobblestone beneath their feet, with food and game stalls in every direction. A band sets up on the far side of the square, faint notes of music already drifting through the air as some members practice with their instruments. There are townsfolk everywhere he looks and they all seem familiar with Gon, waving and calling out greetings as they express their genuine happiness at his return. As they walk through the square many of the stall-keepers call out offering free samples for them but Gon waves them off with promises to visit later. He’s the literal center of attention, his eyes bright above his huge smile as he entertains his hometown.

He doesn’t seem to notice that he’s slipped into his native tongue, surrounded as they are by his community. Killua doesn’t mind; he can understand the sentiment behind everyone’s words based on their body language and tone, and he doesn’t really have anything to add. He’s content with watching the villagers shower Gon in love—that, he can understand perfectly, at least.

After a while, Killua makes himself comfortable on the edge of the square’s fountain, the worn stone warm beneath his palms despite the setting sun. He watches as Gon mingles, flitting from person to person like a hyper puppy, satisfied with people-watching. For a while he listens intently to the words he can’t understand, tries to pair them together through context and memories of what he’s heard from Gon’s household when he talks with his family, before deciding it’s too advanced for someone whose only lived on the island for barely two weeks. He’s wondering if he should give in to his grumbling stomach and try one of the food stalls when one of the women seems to ask after him, gaze landing curiously on his silver hair and pale skin. He’s obviously the foreigner here, though he imagines they see plenty in their day-to-day dealings with merchant ships that pass through.

Never one to pass up an opportunity to introduce his best friend, Gon bounds over towards Killua so he can tug him up from his seat and take him by the shoulders to present him proudly to the lady as she makes her way closer at a more sedate pace. Gon chirps an introduction in D’Nalsi and the lady’s brows raise in an expression of bemused interest. He finally seems to realize that Killua can’t return the favor then, his expression turning sheepish before he introduces the woman in their shared universal language as Lyasa, the village physician. Killua dips his head in greeting.

“Nice to meet you,” she trails off meaningfully and it’s then that Killua realizes Gon hadn’t used his name when introducing them. He offers it now, shooting a curious look Gon’s way that goes unnoticed before turning his attention back to Lyasa.

They chat for a while longer, Lyasa considerately choosing to use the common tongue instead of D’Nalsi for the remainder of their talk, until she excuses herself to assist her wife with the band. Once she’s gone, Gon turns to him with an enthusiastic grin.

“C’mon, you’ve got to try this!” he insists, pulling Killua towards a food stall selling one of their local delicacies. Killua’s curiosity about the introduction is forgotten the moment he tries the dish, the abundance of flavors fully distracting him from anything else in the moment. Gon seems pleased when he asks for three more.

“I’m just glad you’re eating something other than Chocorobos,” he teases, dancing away with a laugh when Killua swats at him.

They celebrate late into the night, eating until their bellies ache and competing at all the games to see who can win the most prizes. All the while, Gon catches up with everyone, always taking the time to introduce Killua when he can. Now that he’s aware of it, Killua realizes that Gon never uses his name—the word he uses sounds similar but it’s definitely not his given name. Plus, some of the townsfolk get a weird look on their faces when Gon uses it, eyes widening just a fraction before their smiles turn undeniably teasing. Gon even whines about it when one of the young men muses his hair good-naturedly with an obviously playful remark that has Gon’s cheeks flushing.

He’s burning with curiosity over it. He’s noticed that Gon uses certain terms for particular people; it’d be difficult to live with Gon’s family and not pick up on it. He calls Aunt Mito ‘ _A’ama_ ’ when he’s being childish and wants something he knows she might deny him and refers to Abe by a similar term just as often. Now that he thinks back on it, Killua’s pretty sure he’s heard the term Gon’s using for him frequently when talking to his family.

He wonders what it means. It doesn’t seem to be familial judging by the villagers’ reactions to it. He’s pretty positive that neither Aunt Mito nor Abe have used it to refer to him either; maybe it’s a nickname? But if so, why hasn’t Gon called him that directly?

He decides to bring it up on their way back. The moon is high in the star-studded sky as they walk, illuminating the path from town to the little tree grove they have to pass through before getting to the hill where Gon’s home sits. It’s a beautiful night, Killua thinks absently, warm with the touch of a cool breeze blowing in from the ocean. Fireflies flit through the fields on either side of them like little fallen stars, blinking in and out of the night as if they’re playing hide-and-seek.

They’ve trailed off from laughing about one of the games they played, a comfortable quiet between them, when Gon shuffles a bit as they walk. He looks vaguely worried based on the furrow in his brow but before Killua can ask he blurts out, “I’m sorry for leaving you out tonight. I didn’t mean to.”

“What?” Killua asks, confused. They’d spent the whole evening together. “What are you talking about?”

Gon purses his lips, waving his hands about as if that will help him explain. “You know, speaking D’Nalsi most of the night even though you don’t understand it.”

“Oh. It’s no big deal,” Killua answers, shrugging because it’s really not. Still, this is the perfect opportunity and he’s not one to let those slip by. He shoots Gon a smirk as he adds, “But if you _really_ want to make it up to me, why don’t you teach me?”

“ _Ah!_ ” Gon squawks, stopping in the middle of the road to gape at him in surprise. Excitement lights up his face in the next second as he nods vigorously, agreeing with a voice much too loud for the quiet night, “Yeah! Killua, you’re a genius!”

Grinning, he agrees. “Yeah, well, I’ve picked up on some things already, like how you call Aunt Mito ‘ _A’ama_ ’. What’s that mean?”

Gon’s grin smooths into something fonder as he thinks of his adoptive mother. “It’s basically my way of calling her mom. And I call Abe ‘ _Chi’a’ama_ ’.”

Killua nods thoughtfully, tapping one finger to his chin while mouthing the terms softly as he tries to get a feel for their shape and flow. Gon’s native tongue is a pretty language, he thinks appreciatively, airy and lilting like music.

“Oh, and this is how you say ‘dad’,” Gon continues, clearly on a roll now that the idea’s been put in his head. He happily shares all the familial terms he can think of, coaching Killua on how to pronounce them properly. They continue on their walk like that, Gon patiently teaching him basic terms and phrases; they’ve just emerged from the grove when Killua has finally built up the courage to ask. He’s not sure why his stomach flips at the notion.

“Okay, so those are all for family,” he says carefully, glancing sidelong at Gon who nods. His mouth feels dry for some reason. Just as he suspected, none of these new terms sound anything like the one Gon’s been using for him. Heart hammering a little with anticipation, Killua finally questions in a bit of a rush, “So, what is it you’re using when you talk about me?”

Gon stumbles beside him, yelping a bit in surprise as he windmills his arms to get his balance back. A little startled, Killua snags him by the back of the shirt and yanks him so he’s back on his feet. Just like earlier, with the teasing villagers, Gon seems flushed—although it’s kind of hard to tell for sure now that there are no lanterns to go by. Still, Gon’s body language tells him what the darkness tries to hide; his eyes are wide and he immediately rubs the back of his neck with a nervous chuckle. Killua’s interest is piqued that much more at the uncharacteristic reaction—in all the time they’ve spent together, Killua’s never seen anything fluster Gon.

He absolutely has to know now.

“Ah, well,” Gon starts, then stops, biting his lip. “Um, that’s…not really a term you’d use for family.”

“I got that much,” Killua snorts, “So? What is it?”

Gon dips his chin close to his chest, digging the toe of his boot into the dirt as he mumbles the term to the ground. Killua leans in close in an attempt to hear it clearly but it’s no use. Gon’s silent next to him.

“ _Gon_ ,” Killua groans, poking him in the side and making him jump. “C’mon, tell me!”

Laughing a bit at Killua’s impatience, Gon’s shoulders drop in defeat before he turns to Killua fully and repeats with a clear voice, “Kiwaha.”

It’s pretty, prettier than before now that he’s heard it properly. Killua repeats it clumsily which makes Gon smile. His apparent embarrassment from before fades as he coaches him on pronouncing it correctly, making sure to enunciate the syllables clearly. Killua finds he enjoys listening to the sound of it as it rolls of Gon’s tongue.

“So how come you use that instead of my actual name?” he asks once he’s more or less mastered it. Gon hums thoughtfully as he tries to explain.

“It’s kind of like a nickname but,” he waves his hands as if he’s trying to find the words to describe the meaning clearly. His mouth twists when he comes up short, unable to think of a suitable translation in the common language for what he means, so he finally settles on, “more. When we’re close with someone, we give them a special name, something just for them.”

Something soft and fluttery makes itself at home in Killua’s stomach at that, the idea that Gon thinks of him as important enough to include him in part of his culture. It brings a smile to his lips, though he’s still confused. “Can anyone use the nickname?”

Gon tilts his head to the side, contemplative. “I guess, but they’re usually pretty specific to the people involved, so it would be kind of weird to use someone else’s name for someone. Like if you called me _li’ili_ _gup_ like Aunt Mito does, it wouldn’t be the same because that’s her name for me, y’know? It’d be strange coming from anyone else.”

“Huh.” Now it makes more sense why Aunt Mito and Abe never call him that but it doesn’t explain the amused looks the villagers kept giving Gon when he used it. Anticipation has his hands feeling strangely clammy but he’s unable to reign in his curiosity any longer. He has to know. “So what does it mean?”

Gon’s voice is low, almost tender, when he answers, “It roughly translates to ‘starshine’.” He meets Killua’s gaze full-on when he admits it with no sign of his earlier awkwardness. Killua feels the telltale heat of a flush as it rushes over his cheeks. That’s so— _intimate_. No wonder the villagers had raised their brows at him!

“O-Oh,” he breathes, unsure how else to respond. No one’s ever referred to him as something so… _soft_. He glances up at the stars above them, thousands of them sparkling against the dark velveteen sky, and wonders how Gon sees them, sees _him_ , and finds them alike. They’re so pretty. Does Gon see him that way, too? Just the thought has his blush blistering the tips of his ears and he’s suddenly grateful for the darkness surrounding them. Even though he wants to know—really, _really_ wants to know—he decides he’s used up all his courage tonight just asking for the meaning; he couldn’t possibly inquire _why_ Gon chose that particular term for him, not now. Maybe some other time, when he doesn’t feel like his face is about to spontaneously combust.

“Does it bother you?” Gon asks, tilting his head to pin Killua with a wide-eyed look. His tone is genuinely concerned as he assures, “I can stop if you don’t like it.”

 _No_ , is his immediate reaction and, to his continued mortification, his mouth blurts it out without his permission. He shoves his hands in his pockets, ducking his chin to glare at the dirt as he mutters, “I mean, I don’t…mind it.” He glances back up at his friend through his fringe to find a delighted smile aimed his way, wide and bright and captivating. His heart leaps in his chest at the sight.

“Okay!” Gon giggles, clearly pleased that Killua didn’t tell him to knock it off. He reaches out to pull his hand from his pocket, intertwining their fingers so he can lead them up the hill towards the house. “Come on, we better hurry before _A’ama_ scolds us for being out past curfew.”

“But you’re a _Hunter_ ,” Killua argues, still confused by the whole concept. Gon only laughs and squeezes his hand, offering no other explanation as he guides them home.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Kīwaha_ is Hawaiian for _starlight_ (according to google translate aslkjf) but otherwise the other terms and Gon's language are entirely made up ~~(you can tell i was being lazy with his language name if you look close enough lmao).~~ also, the term Gon is looking for when trying to explain his "nickname" is really "endearment" but he's 12 so. y'know lol
> 
> ~~btw, idk where i got the idea that 'Abe' is Gon's grandmother's name since she apparently doesn't have a canon name?? of course i fact-check myself _after_ writing, jeez lol~~
> 
>   
> as always, thanks for reading!! stay safe friends!! ❤️
> 
>  **EDIT:** if y’all enjoyed this fic i need you to i m m e d i a t e l y go read sincerelysamedt’s fic inspired by mine, it’s absolutely wonderfully done & i love it so so much 🥰 plz go give them some love!!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [that's a gesture of endearment in some cultures](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25187950) by [sincerelysamedt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerelysamedt/pseuds/sincerelysamedt)




End file.
